rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Theft Auto III: Part II
Grand Theft Auto III: Part II is a 2019 video game released on January 19 2019. Characters *Claude is the main protagonist. He is a Doherty Garage owner. Voiced by Ben Affleck. Hero. *Lester Crest is the secondary character and the main antagonist. He is a snide bank robber and a Snide Columbian Cartel leader and he is killed by Claude in the final mission and the main antagonist. Villain *Brother Hen is the secondary antagonist. He is a snidey leader of the Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love who is killed by Claude in the penultimate mission. He is voiced by Katashi Ishizuka. Villain. *8-Ball is the main deuteragonist. He is a owner of 8-Ball's Auto. He is voiced by The Guru. Hero. *Luigi Goterelli is the main character. He is a businessman. He is voiced by Joe Pantoliano. Hero. *Joey Leone is the main tritagonist. He is a mechanic. He is voiced by Michael Rapaport. Hero. *Brother Joe is the tertiary antagonist. He is a crooked associate of Brotherhood Of Jah Army of Love who is killed by Claude in the antipenultimate mission. He is voiced by Tetsuya Iwanaga. Villain. *Brother Paw is the quaternary antagonist. He is a shady enforcer of Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love who dies from disease in the 64th mission. He is voiced by Andrew Jackson. *Maria Latore is the major character. She is the wife of Joey Leone. She is voiced by Debi Mazar. *Brother Soapy is the quinary antagonist. He is a bent assassin of Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love and he is killed by Claude in the 64th mission. He is voiced by Lorne Kennedy. *Brother Wullie is the senary antagonist. He is lowdown guard of Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love and he dies from Cardiovascular disease in the 64th mission. He is voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa. *Ray Machowski is the primary character. He is a LCPD Cop. He is voiced by Robert Loggia. *Brother Zachary is the major antagonist. He is a murky bodyguard of Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love and he dies from Cancer in the 64th mission. He is voiced by Takashi Nagasako. *Uncle Leone is the main antagonist and final boss. He is a Fishy Leone Family Mobster who is killed by Claude in the final mission. He is voiced by Bruce MacVittie. *Sister Bairn is the primary antagonist. She is a dodgy leader of Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love. She is killed by Claude in the 64th mission. She is voiced by Mayumi Iizuka. *Sister Daphne is the former antagonist. She is a shonky leader of Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love. She is injured and killed by Claude in the 63rd mission. She is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka. *Sister Maggie is the central antagonist. She is a slim member of Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love. She is killed by Claude in the 62nd mission. She is voiced by Chisa Yokoyama. *Sister Maw is the supporting antagonist. She is a corrupt member of Brotherhood of Jah Army of Love and she dies from suicide in the 61st mission. She is voiced by Lenore Zann. *Sam Houser is the former character. He is a actor. He is voiced by Himself.